


Snowfall

by tatteredbookmark



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredbookmark/pseuds/tatteredbookmark





	Snowfall

But then there's a snowfall, and somehow she recalls singing – sounds no human can make being reflected across a smooth expanse of snow.

She chucks in temping, having seen too much of what power will do to people.

She gets a job in a bakery instead – a patissere, it calls itself, not Greggs – and dabbles in making chocolates. She's never had much time for the rules but learns to temper chocolate into glossy smoothness. The flavour combinations she's taught she can do without, and makes up her own.

When they tell her they taste like nothing on earth, she smiles.


End file.
